DC Database:Column Template
} | Image = } | ImageSize = } | ImageText = } | Volume = } | Issue = } | Month = } | Year = } | Season = } | ImageSize = } | ImageText = } | Gallery = } | HeadTitle = } | PreviousIssue = } | NextIssue = } | StoryTitle1 = } }} }| }}} | }| }}}| }| }}}|Synopsis for }| }}}|"}}| }| }}}|" }| }}}"}} }} | }| }}}| }| }}}|Synopsis for the Story}} }} }| }}} | }| }}} | * Synopsis not yet written.}} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia.}} } | } } }} } | } } }} } } | } | * None. }} } } | } | * None. }} Footnotes: |Vol}}| |Vol|0}} Vol |Vol|1}}| |0}} |Vol|1}}| |1}}|4|0}}}}| }} }} Usage Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Always Present Fields | Title = Column SERIES TITLE (ie. Justice League ) Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Volume = VOLUME | Issue = ISSUE | Month = MONTH (LISTED ON COVER) | Year = YEAR (LISTED ON COVER) | PreviousIssue = TITLE (ISSUE -1) | NextIssue = TITLE (ISSUE +1) | CustomRole1 = CUSTOM ROLE HEADER | CustomMembers1 = CUSTOM ROLE TEXT | CustomRole2 = CUSTOM ROLE HEADER | CustomMembers2 = CUSTOM ROLE TEXT | Quotation = QUOTATION | Speaker = SPEAKER | Executive Editor = EXECUTIVE EDITOR | CoverArtist1 = COVER ARTIST #1 | CoverArtist2 = COVER ARTIST #2 | Editor1_1 = STORY 1, EDITOR #1 | Writer1_1 = STORY 1, WRITER #1 | Writer1_2 = STORY 1, WRITER #2 | Writer2_1 = STORY 2, WRITER #1 | Writer2_2 = STORY 2, WRITER #2 | Penciler1_1 = STORY 1, PENCILER #1 | Inker1_1 = STORY 1, INKER #1 | Colourist1_1 = STORY 1, COLOURIST #1 | Letterer1_1 = STORY 1, LETTERER #1 | StoryTitle1 = STORY 1, TITLE | StoryTitle2 = STORY 2, TITLE | Synopsis1 = STORY 1, SYNOPSIS | Synopsis2 = STORY 2, SYNOPSIS | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 250 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : }/Covers | HeadTitle = DEFAULT : StoryTitle1 (Use iff there is a title for the volume different than the title for the first story). | Synopsis1Header = DEFAULT : Synopsis for } | Contributors1Header = DEFAULT : Contributors to } | Appearing1Header = DEFAULT : Appearing in } | Pubyear = DEFAULT : } or }-1 if } is January or February | Pubmonth = DEFAULT : } - 2 (the majority of Columns are published 2 months before their cover date) Category Magic This template automatically categorizes articles that use it. The following is a list of categories handled: * Always: ** Category:Columns * If Defined: ** Category: } ** Category: }, } ** Category: }, } (Publication) ** Category: } Vol }| } ** Category: }/Appearances ** Category: }/Appearances ** Category: }/Appearances ** Category: }/Appearances ** Category: }/Executive Editor ** Category: }/Cover Artist ** Category: }/Editor ** Category: }/Writer ** Category: }/Penciler ** Category: }/Inker ** Category: }/Colourist ** Category: }/Letterer * If Not Defined: ** Category:Image Needed (if } is undefined) ** Category:Articles in need of summaries (if } is undefined) * Special Cases: ** If } is defined, Category:Golden/Silver/Bronze/Copper/Modern-Age will be set Note * To specify data for additional stories, add the new section and increment the number at the end, up to 4 total sub-stories. (eg. Writer1_1 -> Writers2_1 ) * Limit of 300 cast appearances and 30 each for locations, items and vehicles, total. * Limit of 5 contributors per role, per storyline. (Only 5 editors can be listed for the 3rd story, for example. * If } is undefined, Volume 1 is assumed. * TODO: Think of a better way of handling Column Title categorization. (see bottom of source code) * TODO: Should it be /Covers or } Vol }/Covers? * TODO: Add 'conversation' support. (eg. Iron Man (Vol 4) 15) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Page Templates __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Columns } | Category: } }} } | } | }}} }} }} } | } | Category: }, } (Publication) }} | } | } | } 2000}}<3}}}}, } 2000}}+10) mod 12}}-1}} (Publication)|error}}|| 1 } 2000}}<3}}}}, } 2000}}+10) mod 12}}-1}} (Publication) }} }} }} }} } | } | } }} }} } | } < 1955 | Category:Golden-Age }} }} } | } > 1954 | } < 1970 | Category:Silver-Age }} }} }} } | } > 1969 | } < 1980 | Category:Bronze-Age }} }} }} } | } > 1979 | } < 1992 | Category:Copper-Age }} }} }} } | } > 1991 | Category:Modern-Age }} }} } | | Category:Image Needed}} } | | Category:Articles in need of summaries}}